


Luminous

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [332]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluffy Angst, M/M, angsty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: luminous: adjective: lü-mə-nəs: emitting or reflecting usually steady, suffused or glowing light; bathed in or exposed to steady light; clear, enlightening; shining, illustriousFirst known use, 15th century; Middle English, from Latin luminosus, from lumin-, lumen





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be more fluff than angst, sometimes the muse has other ideas...

Donovan growled under her breath, but stepped back from the corpse as Sherlock and John exited the cab and made their way under the yellow tape. It had been a couple of months since their last case, and she noticed that John was still favouring his left knee, though he wasn't using a stick, probably against his doctor's advice. She rolled her eyes, but glanced at Sherlock's face for the briefest of moments, and it took her breath away, it was fairly luminous. She wasn't a poet, but that was the only word that could describe the light in his eyes and the slight smile, a real smile for once, and she could see -

"Donovan!"

"Sir?"

"Don't you have something you could be doing?"

"Yeah, right. Sorry - it's just - something's different - those two - especially -." She nodded to John and Sherlock as they knelt on either side of the victim.

Lestrade followed her gaze and shrugged. "I guess they've finally figured things out. Sometimes it takes nearly losing someone before -"

"Right. It's just I've never seen Holmes -"

Lestrade turned and looked at her, and waited.

"He's usually so -"

"I just never thought -" the words tumbled out then shuddered to a halt, and she bit her lip.

He finally took pity on her and finished her thought. "He's human, Donovan. Underneath all that -"

"Seriously, Greg? Donovan? What - oh, never mind. You dragged us from -" Sherlock glanced over at John still examining the body and sighed. "Forget it - it should be more than obvious what happened here, even to the two of you." He crossed his arms and glared at Lestrade, then at Donovan. "Really? You just wanted to check up on us, and you thought a, well, frankly, a negative two would be the best way to - next time, just ask my brother - yes, I know he reinstalled cameras in our flat when John was in hospital, though I don't know why - what national importance - our -" He stopped talking when he saw John struggle to get to his feet and flew over to his side.

"I'm fine, Sherlock."

"John. I told you to bring your stick -"

He helped John to his feet then watched as he rolled his eyes at Lestrade and Donovan. "Don't fuss, you know people are already talk-"

"Let them talk," Sherlock muttered under his breath, as he took John's hand, and brushed the gravel from his palm, then brushed his lips over it. "He just wanted to make sure you were okay, and that I was taking care of you properly."

"You are."

"I shouldn't have -"

"Sherlock."

"Home?"

"Maybe a stop at Angelo's first?"

"Right." Sherlock turned towards Lestrade and nodded, then raised his hand at the cab that was about to pass by them.

 

Let me know when you have a real case for us. - S

Will do. He looks better. So do you. - G

I never thanked you. - S

What for? - G

For saving him. Saving me. Thank you. - S

No thanks necessary. - G

 

"Sherlock?"

"I'm fine. Just hungry all of a sudden."

"Right. You're never hungry."

"I forgot to thank him."

"Oh."

"He got you breathing again, when you stopped, and then he sat with me until we knew you were going to be okay. He didn't say a word, didn't try to tell me that you were going to be fine, just waited with me. Kept Mycroft away from me, he was the one who got me in to see you when you were moved to recovery, he was a bad arse. Didn't know he had it in him. He made sure my face was the first one you saw when you opened your eyes. He knew before I did. Well, right after I did. And I didn't thank him. Damn."

"What?"

"Now I am hungry."

John picked up Sherlock's hand and pressed it to his lips. "Then let's get you fed up, hmm? I've done a shite job of it lately."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for drpaz221B :) some hurt/comfort <3

"John! No!" Sherlock shrieked as he felt felt strong arms wrap around him. "John?"

"Yeah. I'm here. Tell me?"

Sherlock settled back into John's arms and closed his eyes. "Sorry."

"You haven't told me -"

"I - it was my fault."

John shook his head, then pressed a kiss into Sherlock's sweat dampened curls. "Not your fault."

"I thought it was over, so arrogant. So proud of myself - nearly got you killed."

"Not your fault," John whispered again. "Talk to me."

"I keep having this dream when you fall in front of me, and I can't get to you -"

John waited for the words to come.

"I had turned away for just a moment, and then I heard a shot - I had no idea where it came from, and then you weren't standing next to me any more. And Lestrade was on the ground next to you - I couldn't move. And we'd had that fight, before we got the case, about the fridge - I know better, I knew better - but I couldn't move, and then Donovan was calling for an ambulance, and it was taking too long, and then you weren't breathing -"

"Slow down, love. Breathe for me."

"John. I'm sorry about the fridge." Sherlock drew in a long breath, then blew it out again slowly. "And they wouldn't let me ride with you, so Lestrade pushed me into his car, and he drove like a madman - sirens and lights - so much noise and I couldn't think, could barely breathe. I didn't realise how much better I breathe with you, and I'd only known you four months, two weeks, 6 days..."

"14 hours and 23 minutes?"

Sherlock sat up and narrowed his eyes at John. "You are making fun of me."

John shook his head and pushed the curls from Sherlock's eyes. "No. When have I ever made fun of you?"

Sherlock searched his memory and the softness in John's eyes, then whispered, mostly to himself, "not ever. Not once. Lest - Greg walked me into the waiting room, kept pushing coffee into my hands. I was freezing. I couldn't focus on anything, didn't even realise I was drinking the coffee. Then a nurse, or maybe it was a doctor, I don't know, came over to us and asked if we were family. I said I was your partner, they said I wasn't listed as your next of kin, and then Greg got up and read the poor guy the riot act - and he made the guy apologise. I didn't hear much of it, but Mycroft couldn't have done better. All I heard was that you would be fine. That I could see you in a couple of hours. He suggested I go home and change my clothes. I hadn't even realised - I must have held you at one point, because I was covered - I didn't even remember holding you. I remember every single thing about you, but I couldn't remember - it's like my mind just stopped when I thought you could be - but when they let me sit down next to you, and I was able to hold your hand, and I felt you squeeze my fingers, it was as if -"

"My life started over, when I knew, Sherlock. I didn't think - I had thought -"

"At first I was afraid to tell you how I felt, and then once I knew you weren't going anywhere, I thought I had all the time in world to tell you, and then all of sudden, time stopped; the world as I had known it the last few months just screeched to a halt, and then you opened your eyes and I knew you felt the same way - and I realised the way you looked at me was the same, exactly the same, even when you are grumbling about the remains in the fridge or the microwave, or telling me I'm brilliant, or reminding me to eat - and I understood what a complete idiot I had been..."

"Come 'ere," John muttered. "You need to rest. For me?"

"John." Sherlock sighed but tucked himself carefully against John, then laid his hand gently over his chest, his breath catching as he felt John's heart beat in his finger tips. 

"It was my fault for not letting you know. I should have told you. From the day we met -" John's words faded, and he pressed a kiss into Sherlock's curls as he knew he was already drifting off to sleep. "I've always loved you. Always."


End file.
